Revenge of the Raven
by Dakasuta
Summary: "My soul was stolen, my mind lost, and my humanity burned to ash. I was a child when everything was taken from me, and I will take it all back." A mutant assassin, bent on revenge, will be sent on an emotional rollarcoster with her new friends, and Leonardo, who is hopelessly smitten with the young woman who saved him late one night. Will she destroy her family's killer, Shredder?
1. Chapter 1

**_I found this old story in my Google Drive and I read through it. After laughing at how stupid it was, I fixed it up, matured the plot, developed my own characters more, and here it is, Revenge of the Raven._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Have you ever hated someone one so much, you could barely breath at the very thought of them? Have you ever hated someone so much that the very mention of their name made you wanna rip your own hair out? Has someone ever wronged you so badly that you'd never forgive them, or swore vengeance to quench the burning anger they ignited within your soul?_

_Sometimes is a pleasure to feel the burn of vengeance, watching as the madness eats you up, engulfing you in chaos. It's interesting how they consume your every thought, even though your mere hatred isn't enough to hurt them. It's fun to watch as the hunger consumes you, then everything around you, although down the road, it can only lead to a life of war and loneliness. Vendetta steals the very soul that makes you human, and darkens the heart that you once used to love. The need for revenge drives your mind to the brink of insanity, and burns your humanity to ash, leaving only a merciless demon with an unquenchable thirst of blood._

_People say 'Revenge won't bring the lost back, and it will do nothing to please them.'_

_I'm not doing it for them...I'm doing it for me! I've been wronged, and I did nothing to deserve it. I was a child, I was...weak, but not anymore. My soul was stolen, my heart darkened, my mind lost, and my humanity burned to ash. The one who wronged me was a coward, and a fool to let me live. This is MY story of MY vengeance. The revenge of a killer, the revenge of a monster, the revenge of an assassin…The Revenge of the Raven..."_

The pale luminescence of a slender, pale shape plastering herself against the black endlessness background of the night seemed to pop, grasping all attention from the rest of the surroundings. Long black hair was pulled into a high held ponytail waving magnificently in the wind behind the beautiful feminine figure. Pale fists, places evenly by the side of both hips, clenched and unclenched, making large bluish veins distend from her skin to her wrists and hands. Her body was nearly drowned out in the night due to a skin tight, black jump suit and boots. Only leaving her fingers, which the gloves didn't cover, and head bare of of any clothing.

The frigid December air bit and gnawed at the skin to her cheeks and nose, turning them a light pink. The frigid winter wind screamed in her ears, tugged at her hair, and blew in her face, making her eyes water ever-so-slightly. She had lost feeling in her finger moments ago, losing them to the winter cold just as her nose and cheeks, but she payed no heed to her freezing face and hands.

Two words repeated and projected themselves throughout her echoing, cavernous mind: _FindhimFindhimFindhimKillhim_. The tip of her tongue traced the curve of her rosy upper lip, as she smiled wickedly like a wolf thinking about catching her prey. She then reached up and grasped an odd looking black scarf-like fabric resting around her neck and on her collar bone. She fumbled with it briefly using her fingers, then gripped the top and pulled it up over her nose and mouth, revealing the actuality of it being a mask. The toes of her boots rested centimeters from the edge of the skyscraper she perched herself atop of, and she looked across the horizon of building rooftops. Her two sea blue eyes, shining like diamonds against the black of night, stared coldly down at the city below her, refusing to see the beauty of the city lights in the distance.

"Watashi wa anata no tame ni kite imasu..." Her voice echoed in air, pulling puffs of air from her mouth, through her mask, and dispersing it into the night air. She reached up to her neck once again, and folded a silver necklace in her hand. Her finger snaked around it, then she clenched her fist tightly, as if she thought it would disappear into the night.

She shifted her weight from her left leg to her right, grabbing the strap of a black leather satchel that rested on her right hip, "Oroku Saki" Then in a flash of black feathers, she vanished...like a raven in the night.

.

.

.

_Watashi wa anata no tame ni kite imasu = I'm coming for you_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey, hey, glad to be in the new year. Wish me a happy birthday please, I'm turning 16 on the 18th of January, I can't wait, I plan to get my license to drive. I'm hoping to get a fancy new art desk for my manga and anime art hobby, and a bunch of new art supplies and books. I want to learn and master shading and shadows when you use colors and not just black and white, along with small body and clothing details to make my drawing that much nicer. Anyway wish mah a happy B-day please(:D)...but I know ya'll don't care about that, so here's what you are really here for...chappie two. (:3)  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

A quiet shadow slunk down the multiple alleyways that lined with Delancey Street, staying oddly vigilant and focused. A satchel of unknown items was strapped to a particularly feminine hip, swaying with every step the shadow made. She pressed herself to a brick wall of the building she prowled next to, so hard to the point where she felt the gravely surface through her clothes. "Huh, quiet..." The shadow spoke in a some what small, yet strong and sly voice.

What no one knew was that this young soul had been so used to the chaos of fighting and survival, she had grown accustomed to noise, and screaming, not the peaceful sounds of silence. As she came into the light, it was then clear she was a small, yet sturdy, and well bodied girl, with long, midnight hair stretching to her ankles, wrapping her body in a cape of evening black. Though her stature barely reached 5'2, her tight, toned body, and harsh, critical stare would be enough to intimidate anyone, and she knew it, carrying herself with dignity and pride. A strip of her bangs, covering the left portion of her face and left eyes completely, was dyed an odd shade of snow white, altogether standing out against the rest of her jet black hair. Her skin was a pale shade of ivory, only a few shades darker than her white bangs, making her skin appear to be glowing against her hair. The contrast from the rest of her face established itself in her sea blue eyes, with their luminous, vibrant coloring. Opposing the dead of night, her eyes seemed to shine through the darkness as if they where lighting up the night veiled alleyway, and a sense, they looked illusive or fake, or at the least _unnatural_. In an instant, and only for a brief moment, she jerked her head to the left, flipping the bangs out from her face for a moment before it all fell back into place, "psh." She scoffed, "whatever!" She snapped to herself, acting as if she was angry at the silence. 'I find silence is far more deafening than noise...' She thought crassly.

Her bitter, angry thoughts were interrupted by the clear sounds of a vicious brawl enacting from a neighboring roof top. Her heart leapt for joy at the thought of breaking her new found boring routine, "my my..." She chuckled in a flirtatious, attractive way, "this city isn't as dull and listless as I assumed." She thrusted her shoulders and neck back all at once, and black, angelic wings unfurled from their hiding in a magnificent show of black feathers. They were long, about ten feet in wingspan, and about about two-and-a-half feet in width. With only one, graceful flap of her wings, she took to the air, feeling free from gravity's hold on her body.

She zipped through the air at a high speed, but managed to still move in silence, like a bullet. She flew to the tops of the rooftops and looked out at the city below. Her eyes locked onto movement three rooftops over from the one she was hovering over. She flew to it in a flash, not unlocking her harsh stare at the group of unidentified men dressed in black, all surrounding another unseen individual. It took the young bird girl a minute to adjust her vision, then realized what she was staring at, fourteen to fifteen Foot Ninjas. She had startlingly recognized them in an instant, and she darted to the safe shadows of the same rooftop as her enemies. She crouched like a panther, fixated on her 'prey' and planning her perfect strike. She tucked her wings against her back and out of sight, reaching her hand into her satchel as the Foot Ninjas continued to beat on the unknown person, who was grunting and groaning, and yelling at them to stop. She blindly dug through her bag, feeling the cold metal and rough fabric of two handles, and wooden roughness of a few boxes that could be holding anything anyone could imagine. She felt her fingers brush against a soft fabric, and she snatched it up quickly.

It was a kunoichi half mask, made of a silky, smooth cotton blend, and with a royal blue thread sewn into it, making a small Kanji symbol in the inner seam. She slipped it around her chin and cheeks, concealing her nose and mouth behind a shroud of black. 'This'll be a cinch...' She smirked with her eyes, shining a mischievous gleam. Then she reached back into the bag and wrapped her fingers around two, thick handles, about a foot in length. The under side of the handle was made of white, manta ray skin, covered in black satin fibers and pinned into place. "My dear, weapons." She whispered to her weapon. Her thumbs found two buttons on the edge of both handles, and slammed down on them. With a loud _shing_, blades shot out of either handle, shining like a star against the night's lights. Finally, she stood, and smugly strutted into the lighted center of the rooftop, still undetected by the Foot, who were focused on who ever was hunched in the corner, gathered around it like a pack of starving lions.

She cleared her throat, raised her swords, and hissed, "OI, FUTTO!" She clamored in Japanese, and scrutinized each ninja that whirled around to see who had called out to them in the dead of night, catching them completely off guard.

She linked the two bottoms of her swords together with a click, making a long staff concocted of her two once separated swords. She then strapped it to her back grinning under her mask so wildly, that it showed in her eyes' wicked gleam. She was obviously heavily amused by the fear she could sense in her enemies.

One of the men in the front pointed at her in terror, "i-it's Karasu!" The man, underneath the black uniform's mask, voice cracked.

She laughed wickedly, "why don't you pick on someone who can fight back?!"

For a while, neither of them moved, stuck in a stand off. She waited for one of them to make a wrong move, for the perfect chance to strike. Suddenly, she had her chance, one fled pathetically, hoping to escape the feared bird girl, and in a flash, she was after him, before anyone even knew she had left her battle stance.

.

.

.

(Oi Futto: Hey Foot)


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter break is over and I have returned to the hellzone formally known as _school._ Not to mention fight scenes with actual sword forms are very hard to portray through writing, but I used real Kendo and some Aikido sword sparring I've seen in my training to write this chapter, along with adding some fantasy, so it takes time to write this. I'm trying to make things as realistic as mutants and aliens can get(:P). To top it all off, I'm planning a test date to get my license, then am going to get my first part time job. That's a lot to pile on top of the wrap of my Sophomore year, which means tests and large projects (_Yaaaay =_=_).  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

With a sudden burst of speed, the young avian hybrid shot after the ninja who attempted to flee, reaching her left arm out after him. As she came within arms reach with her left arm, pushing the man against the brick rooftop wall, she snapped out a fancily carved throwing knife with the other. The knife was crafted out of a black pearl, and on the side of the blade, engraved in silver, was a detailed inscription of a bird's feather. She didn't take time to marvel the knife's true beauty, she only plunged it through the neck fabric of the Foot Ninja's shirt and into the wall behind him without hesitation, leaving him stuck to the wall by his clothing. She quickly made sure he was definitely trapped, testing the deepness of the embedded knife, then she turned to face the other assailants with a cold, calculated expression.

She felt thrilled to finally entertain herself with an interesting past time, feeling the desperate need to shred these Foot Ninjas apart. She smiled under her mask as she dodged the first ninja due to it being too late to it to counter it's attack, ducking under a thrown punch and whirled around him like an obstacle, without making the slightest physical contact. Soon after her defensive maneuver, she unleashed her aggression on the one coming up behind the previously dodged foe. Sharply, she extended her right foot out to make hard contact with the ninja's chest, rebounding and flying back at the first one she had dodged. She then took him down with a blunt, sharp blow to the back of the neck before he could turn around with the connected handles of her weapon, which she drew at the speed of light. As the two both fell to the ground, she sensed movement resonating from above her. She smirked, unlinking her two swords from each other and holding a separate sword in either hand tightly.

Two Foot ninjas had attempted to attack from above, planning to pounce on her before she could react, but they were too slow, and not quiet enough. The only thing they saw were the blades of her swords slashing through the air at them. Her swords ripped their way through the torsos of both ninjas, separating their bodies at the base of the spine, and killing on impact. Blood spouted from the two dead ninjas, pooling rapidly on the rooftop around the hybrid's feet, splattering spots of red on her and her weapon's blades. She looked down at the two dismembered ninjas, surprisingly without the tiniest twinkle of human emotion in her eyes. A sudden ringing sound of a sword pierced her ears, but it wasn't enough to even entice her to turn around. She heard the pounding footfalls of yet another assailant approaching closer and closer from behind, and waited until she presumed him close enough. Once she felt he was close enough, she gyrated 180 degrees, raising her right swords and bringing it around to meet the ninja's neck, disconnecting his unsuspecting head from his twitching shoulders. As his limp body dropped to the ground, she could feel the impending boredom that began to build within her as each ninja grew easier bit by bit to defeat.

In a flash of smoke, another appeared before her, having two other ninjas behind him backing him up as he raised his sword in a shomen uchi strike for it to come down on her head. She raised her left sword to met his in a clash of sparks and metal, angling the blade downward in a diagonal. She pivoted clockwise around the Foot ninja's weapons, linking the bottom of her two swords' handles together mid pivot. Then, as she reached the space behind her challenger, she twirled her sword staff, slicing the ninja in half, just above the base of his back. During the time it took for that ninja's already dead body to hit the ground, she had already killed the two men backing up the first one, skewering them both through the heart with one of the swords composing her joined sword staff. She yanked her blade out of their limp bodies, extracting blood from the open wound onto her blade and sprinkling onto her black clothes.

She made an easy opponent of each and every ninja with her fluent, flawless movements, slicing through each ninja without resistance from her swords. Foot ninjas fells either unconscious or dead at her feet as she trudged over them to get to their comrades, showing absolutely no mercy to her victims. The blood and muscle fragments of her enemies began to drench and stain her clothes with all sizes of copper-red spots. The smell of blood and her sweat mixed stung her nostrils with it's penetrating smells, enough to leave an average person nauseated, but she had a mission and refused to let anything distract her from her opponents. She didn't even notice as a silver and blue locket, exposed from underneath her shirt was pulled free and snapped the chain, falling to the ground with a small _pinging_ sound and being half buried under the hand off another dead Foot Clan member.

She sighed as she dropped the last ninja to the ground, removing her bloodstained weapon from his chest, "you have all become too easy." A tightly pressed scowl and dramatically slanted eyebrows represented her disappointment in her easy victory, "it's gotten to the point where you all leave me bored." She looked down at the ground when the pathetic excuses for martial artists, by her standards, lay unresponsive. She looked at her linked swords with a jaded glare, then twirled her her sword-staff in the air, purposely shaking the excess blood off the blades.

She suddenly remembered the ninja she left hanging a foot of the ground, pinned to the wall with her throwing knife and the collar of his shirt. She jerked her head up, making her hair swish briskly for a second as she swerved her body around to see the man still pinned against the wall, trying to yank the knife free frantically.

She laughed brutally at his pathetic, weak attempt to save himself, having it muffled by her black, blood soaked mask. Thinking to herself, 'baka!'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Baka= Fool, Idiot, Stupid**_

_**Shomen Uchi= An offensive strike for both swords and open handed combat preformed as a overhead strike to the opponent**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Birthday to me, I'm turning 16, even though no one gives a crap, I'm still posting it. (:D) YAY! I'd like to thank every one who has posted a response. Though it's only a few right now, I'm glad to know that someone likes my stories, even if it's only a few people (:3) It feels good to feel wanted, you know. Woah, getting deep for a minute...sorry (C:) PS. I found out about the horizontal lines to divide parts, so from now on, the translations to any Japanese with be at the bottom and any three dots in a row, will either be a scene change, or time skip. K...now that we are all caught up...Chappie Four!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The last living Foot Ninja looked up at her first with little worry, unaware she was staring him down at first glance, but he met her harsh gaze, his heart dropped to his stomach. He whimpered and shrieked like a struggling worm as she trudged up to him aggressively, dropping her odd weapon and yanking the knife out of the wall, discarding it by casting it carelessly over her shoulder and behind her. She gripped him by his shirt, ripping off his mask, then hers, and pulling his face inches from hers. His face was sweating and twisted with fear as he was forced to look upon her terrifying expression, which was still spotted with the blood of his dead comrades. She fed off of his radiating fear and smiled wickedly, chuckling to herself as if his terror was a hilarious joke. She pulled his face closer just to get a reaction, close enough to where the shaking ninja could feel her hot fiery breath on his face. Her smile grew to look mysterious, and mostly, devious, mixed with ultimate confidence and haughtiness shining in her one uncovered eye.

She let up just a little bit of the grip, back him away just half an inch, then spoke with a calm, silky smooth voice, sending even more fear into his heart. "My, My..." She cooed, gently closing her eyes as she shook her head briefly, then re-opening them slowly, regaining her immovable stare with him almost immediately, "it seems that every time I encounter you pathetic clan members, you all become easier and easier to destroy." She paused, her smile disappearing as she stared into his soul. She could practically feel and see the fear through his face, and hers narrowed menacingly, "so...unlike your friends...I've decided to spare you..." She hissed.

His face relaxed, and altered into a more confused expression, but yet still regarding this lady with some fear, "w-w-wha-"

"BUT!" She surprised him by slamming his back against the wall harshly, pinning him by the collar of his shirt to the brick wall once more with her hands. The shock and vibrations of the slam, jolted through his entire body, leaving him shaken and unable to respond for a moment. "I'm going to ask you a simple question...and we'll see if you, a bumbling Foot Clan fool, deserves Karasu's mercy!" She slowly tilted toward him, staying frozen for a moment in utter silence, "...where is he?" She whispered quietly to him. She saw a twisted, hesitant expression as his response and she lost her patience quickly. She pounded his back to the wall repeatedly, "WHERE IS HE?! DON'T PRETEND YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND ME!"

"I-I...I'm not in authority to tell you anything!" He weakly hollered back, feeling his throat constrict tighter as he tried to speak.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance, shutting her eyes tightly and gritting her teeth to keep her boiling anger under control. "Very well..." She let his shirt go with her right hand and pressed her forearm against the front part of his neck, only pressing harder as his wheezing became noticeable, "then let's play one of my favorite games, shall we: _How long can you go without air_?" He gasped for air, but she refused to move her arm and easily kept on with her brutal interrogation, not letting down her pressure in the slightest, "WHERE IS THAT BASTARD, SHREDDER!?" She screamed in his face, which slowly started to turn purple, "doko Oroku Sakidesu!?"

"I-I don't know where he is!" He choked, trying to push her arm off, but found the angle of her arm making it near to impossible to even make it budge.

"You expect me to believe that?!" She scoffed pressing even harder to the point where she prepared her ears for the sound of his neck snapping, "fine then...have it your way..." She sighed through a chuckle, relaxing her face blissfully as she shook her head side to side, "I really was going to spare your life, but I guess you're no use to me alive so-" She exerted the last amount of pressure she could summon, listening to the sounds of him choking without the slightest want of giving mercy.

"OKAY, OKAY!" He blurted with the last gulp of air he could muster just as the world around his started to spin, and she let up her pressure just enough for him to breath. He began to ramble quickly as she moved her arm away from his now bruised neck, "our main headquarters is downtown and South on Madison, just a little farther past the Fortune Cookie factory in Chinatown...but I don't know the exact street, I've never been called there before. I'm not in his personal guard unit!" He bawled pitifully, practically begging his aggressor not to harm him, and to his surprise, she dropped him, letting him go abrasively. Feeling himself make contact roughly with the ground, he looked up at her, and she glared down at him with a high held nose, hair blowing elegantly in the wind. She growled down at him, "good boy..." Her voice slithered into his ears as he slowly pushed himself off the ground, "now that wasn't so hard was it?" She crowed, then turned serious, "I'm a woman of my word, but heed my warning, worthless shrew, next time we meet, I won't be so kind." She snarled, curling her upper lip, "NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

He nodded quickly and obeyed, scurrying away from her like a cockroach would from a flashlight. She straightened her posture and stood with pride, still with a serious expression stained to her face. "Low life son of a bi-" She muttered bitterly, then went still as a chill crawled up her spine. She got the sense of another soul, watching her from behind with horror. She whirled around, covering her face with her mask again, drawing a knife, but stopping short and staring with surprise at who it was. At first, all she saw was sea green, but once her vision focused, she found herself staring into widened, awed, blue eyes. The motor skills in her hands stilled, and she dropped the knife, unaware she did so. She quickly began to comprehend who, or more accurately, _what_ she was looking at. She stared face to face with a beaten and bruised, sea green colored..._turtle._

His face and oddly human-like body was shaded in purple, black, and blue bruises, which some already starting to swell. Cuts and small lacerations oozed small red lines of blood, running across his green skin and dripping to the portion of floor he was hunched over. A nearly shredded, cyan blue bandana remained suspended around his neck, ever-so-slightly moving when a small breeze came by. He stared back at her, frozen in a half leaning, half sitting stance, as if he had planned to lug his wounded self to his feet and run. He held his left arm tenderly with his right, trying to stop the blood flow from a large gash that decorated his arm from his wrist to his elbow. His mouth was slightly gaped, letting a slight trickle of blood escape the corner of his mouth, staining his chin with a line of red.

Her angry, killer demeanor turned to soft, innocent curiosity, and she spoke with a surprisingly sweet voice, "y-you're the one they were attacking...aren't you?" She inched forward slowly, pulling down her mask from her face to let it hang around her neck like a scarf, "a-are you okay..._Blue_?" She wittingly called him by the color of his bandana. As the young woman grew closer and closer, she saw him stagger to try and stand, attempting to make a quick escape from the woman he just witnessed kill without human emotion, but his wounds left him helpless. He cried out in pain as he shot to his feet, then fell forward, watching as the ground got closer. She darted at him, catching him before he hit the ground. "Hey hey hey..." She spoke in a soothing voice and laid him flat on the rooftop ground, then turned to to her satchel, looking intently for something, "let me help you."

He looked up at her as she pulled out a raggedy old cloth, covered holes and tears from age, watching as she briefly fondled the cloth material in between her fingers. He was blatantly unaware she was sending the message that she wasn't going to hurt him with her soft, calm smile. He was wallowing in fear, but yet, was oddly intrigued by this powerful, mysterious lady, who seemed to appear from nowhere...and who saved his life. He wisely kept still and quiet, watching her in worry as he laid positively still against the rooftop floor, feeling the throbbing pain from his beat down ravage his body relentlessly. To his disbelief, she brought the rag up to her mouth, paused, and _spat_ on it, then slowly brought it back down to his face. Disgusted, he struggled a bit, trying to jerk his head away, but she held him in place, not like he put up a decent fight in his current state, "trust me." She demanded with a silky tone, "I know what I'm doing." Then she forced the cloth against the skin of his left cheek, dabbing at the cuts and bruises on his face. He gagged somewhat, but his opinion of disgusting was reevaluated when the pain was suddenly _nonexistent_. What he didn't realize was that the very touch of the spit dampened cloth to his skin, healed the wounds that she cleaned all at once.

The giant turtle stammered, "w-what are you doing?" He watched as a cut healed instantaneously on his shoulder after she graced over it with the cloth. He was astonished, "h-how are you doing that?!"

"Ah..." She chuckled lowly, "so you _can_ speak." As she continued to clean and rid him of his cuts, she briefly made eye contact, "so...do you have a name, or do I have to call you Blue?" She sensed his uneasiness and nervousness, and looked for a way to prove she wasn't there to harm his well being. She tried to lighten the mood, "after all, I think the name Blue suits you..." She gestured to the pieces of torn cloth dangling from his neck.

He blinked several times in abashment, still not removing his locked stare on her face once. "It's...it's _Leonardo_." He finally spoke with some confidence as she helped him slowly sit up, supporting his head and letting his weak body rest against her. Once she found herself sitting comfortably, she practically held his head like she would an infant, supporting his shoulders with her left hand, and keeping him relaxed and reclined on her left forearm. She made haste on his wounds once again, scouring his body for any hidden lacerations.

The beaten, shell-shocked reptilian mutant then let her help with an openhearted sense of trust, feeling the fear wash away and instead be replaced with admiration. "What's _your_ name?" He tried to hide the anticipation for her answer, but the wonder was already shining on his face. She paused as she let his question sink in. Her gaze revealed hurt in the acknowledgement of his inquiry, but she hastily shook the look away, and continued to help clean him of his wounds.

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>(Doko Oroku Sakidesu= Where is Oroku Saki)<em>

_PS. Karasu is not her real name... :P_


	5. Chapter 5

**I got the art desk I wanted yay yay yay yay yay! I had a pretty awesome B-day! I got a bunch of girly things like shoes and purses and stuff, but my dorky side got art supplies and plenty more stuff. I got ink shading pens, which 'm already using every chance I get, and am learning to draw the turtles (:D) check out my Google+ profile as Katana Blade. Doesn't get anymore obsessive than that, doodling them every other chance I get...anywho...(Ignore the psycho fan)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The young bird lady exhaled aloud, dabbing the cloth to one wound after another, clearing him of his cuts and bruises. Her stare remained relaxed, but almost, distant, in a sense, like she wasn't all there. "That answer depends on who I am to you." She adjusted himself to sit him up, casting a thorough inspection for gashes or scrapes as she pulled him up by his shoulders. Once she was sure he was stable in stance, she cupped her palms around his cheeks and lifted his face, then began to move his head around, oblivious to the turtle's awkward feelings about her maneuvering his head to inspect his face with such locked focus. She finally spoke back up again, not ceasing her search for more wounds to heal, "I am known by many names...most of which are used by those who fear and hate me."

She lifted his left arm and flipped it palm up, exposing the laceration cutting through his entire lower arm. It wasn't as deep as it was long and messy; however it drew an overabundance of blood from the gash down to the tips of his fingers at an alarming rate when he let his arm hang. She gasped under her breath in surprise of the seriousness of the cut, and went back to her satchel, digging through it rapidly, "this one's really bad, you really messed yourself up." She pulled out a roll of gauze and surgical tape, then set it to the side, "you'll need to keep an eye on this one." She tenderly raised his arm horizontally with her left hand, then glossed over the cut with her saliva dampened cloth using her right, feeling Leonardo wince in pain. "Sorry..." She apologized softly, swiftly dabbing away the excess blood, then replacing the cloth in her hands with the gauze and tape. "The healing effect takes longer depending on the severity of the injury, this might take a few days to completely heal." She then wrapped his arm carefully with the gauze and sealed it off with the tape, "your wounds are nasty and dirt filled...but they luckily aren't life threatening...I guess I made it just in time." She remarked, spat on the cloth again, and pressed it to his palm with had a few defensive scrapes and cuts. A few more seconds of silence passed before she forced a different subject into the conversation, "why were the Foot picking on you?" She looked up from her trance like state and locked eyes with him.

"Y-you didn't answer _my_ question..." Leo mumbled suspiciously, "who are you?"

She evaded his inquiry again, swiftly reaching back into her satchel and pulling out both a plastic, cheap water bottle, and another tattered rag. She popped the lid of the bottle and flipped it over, spilling the water over the new cloth. Then, she began to clear some dirt she had spotted off his right shoulder, brushing it away with only a few wipes from the soaked cloth material as her mind began to drift to his. She felt his suspicion towards her evasive behavior with a strong sense and sighed, moving the cloth from his shoulder to a patch of dirt she spotted on his cheek. As she cleaned away the dirt off his face, she could see his shocked, flustered expression and quickly pulled away once the dirt was removed. Then she stuffed the rags and bottle back into her bag and stood up. Only then, did she speak again.

"I find it best you not know my name." She turned her back to him and walked to where she had left her weapon and knives, "being that my presence around you can only bring you more harm than good...but-" As she picked up her swords, she clicked the buttons at the end, causing them to retract back into the handle swiftly before she placed them gently in her bag. She stuffed the two knives in last, then glanced at him over her shoulder, her one exposed blue eye shining briefly in the moonlight, "I will tell you who I am not..."

She thrusted her back and shoulder muscles up and out, extending her black wings behind her. She reveled in his astoundment over her wings, and she snickered in a low, slick, but yet, attractive way, "I am not...someone you'd want to cross paths with again..." She chuckled as she leisurely brought her mask up to cover the lower portion of her face. "...Or my real name might end up being your four letter word." Her voice pronounced itself clearly through the semi-thick fabric covering her mouth. She stretched her wings out to rid them of their stiffness, "_sayonara...Blue._" In an instant, she took the sky in a single flap of her wings and a puff of black feathers.

Leonardo was nearly blown from where he was sitting by the sheer force and power of her wings, forcing his shell up against the wall behind him. "H-hey, wait...WAIT!" He shielded his eyes from the wind momentarily with his uninjured forearm before removing his hand when the gust died down. With awe, he then sat where he was without stirring and watched her jet off into the distance. To him, it appeared like she was flying directly towards the full moon, standing out against the white plains of the night's sun with her black wings and outfit, until finally, her shape disappeared without a trace, leaving a quiet, lonely atmosphere behind her.

Leo stood, rubbing the palm of his hand she healed only moments ago. 'Why wouldn't she tell me her name?' He wondered, sliding his gaze up to his arm, which she bandaged with such tender care. He skimmed his wounded arm's bandages with his open palm, but feeling a sharp pain shoot up his arm, he cringed and pulled his hand away. He sighed loudly, "who are you..." He asked the dead of night, as if he was still talking to the mystic young mutant.

A glint of something shiny caught the corner of his eye and he turned sharply to where the bodies of Foot Ninjas lay silent; some still leaking blood onto the rooftop floor. He somewhat limped toward them cautiously, driven by nothing, but curiosity. As he drew closer, he locked his gaze on what looked like a silver chain, half buried under the hand of an unresponsive Foot Ninja. He carefully moved the limp hand and stared down at the glistening object.

It was a necklace.

Upon further inspection, it was a locket, coated in shining silver, and shaped in a heart. In the center was a smaller heart, carved out of a blue sapphire stone; reflecting a single moon ray from the sky above with a magnificent royal blue light. He swooped it up hurriedly; but remained gentle as he touched the refined piece of jewelry. He stood in the same spot motionless for quite some time, just staring at the mere beauty of the necklace, and having it remind him of the mysterious mutant woman. He felt somewhat unworthy of even being in the presence of this necklace, as if he'd soil the piece of silver with his touch. Then, he suddenly popped open the locket with the simple pressure of his pointer finger and thumb on either side of the locket. To his surprise, the locket was engraved in a black metal on the inside, shaped into small Kanji symbols.

"_The Takara Family._" He read and translated the Kanji aloud, puzzled by what he read.

'I-Is this hers?' He asked himself in his thoughts as he closed the locket, then clasped his left hand around the small heart shaped piece of jewelry. He brought his hand closer to his body, and looked back up the the full moon that had engulfed her in its light only moments before. Her voice echoed and stuck in his mind.

_Sayonara...**Blue**_


End file.
